Daring Damsel
by The Mocking J
Summary: Emmy can't believe it. Descole has taken her... captive. Yes, captive. (How humiliating.) Can the professor and Luke save this daring damsel?


_**[[**_Emmy: ***Stabs a finger at the cover image while Clive hoots with laughter in the background.* MJ, what is **_**this? **_

_**Um... A picture... that I made for the story cover...**_

Emmy: ***Glares.***

_**I had too! **__Abitat Echo_ _**requested a fic:**_**"what would happen if Emmy really WAS a damsel in distress one time? (Aka: Abducted by our good friend Dessy) then Layton comes in and plays the night in shining armour!" **

Emmy: ***Thoughtful.* Well, I don't know how I feel about that, but since I get to be saved by the professor... *Sigh.* Alright**_**.]]**_

* * *

Daring Damsel

Emmy couldn't believe it.

By some inconceivable stroke of luck Descole had taken her... captive. Yes, _captive. _The very notion was embarrassing to say the least.

This type of thing happening to some of the professor's more helpless female companions wasn't uncommon (Brenda, Janice, Angela). Then Luke had been made a victim too many times to count. In their latest case, the boy had been hung from a high wire by the brim of his pants. Emmy could see why the professor's enemies would target Luke— he held a special place in his mentor's heart. Plus, he was small and therefore easy to carry off. _So, why hadn't Descole kidnapped Luke instead?_

Here's exactly how she'd gotten herself into such a situation:

_She, Professor Layton and Luke had foiled Descole's most recent diabolical plan to steal the Prophesy Pendant: an ancient artefact which granted the wearer visions of the future. Per usual upon being defeated, the scientist entertained them with a dramatic speech, released an evil laugh, and bolted into the nearby ruins site. Emmy went ahead of her friends when they gave chase (the professor and Luke moved like snails compared to her) and she managed to catch up to Descole. She would've kicked the mask man's pompous butt in hand to hand combat. But Descole was sneaky— he'd thrown a glass vile containing some sort of vapour at her feet that knocked her out. When Emmy eventually awoke she discovered Descole had dragged her unconscious body to some part of the ruins that she didn't recognise. _

For the hundredth time, Emmy tried to break free of the thick rope binding her arms behind her back and tying her legs together. Had Descole been a boy scout or something back in the day? Because, _darn it_, these knots were really tight.

"Though I admire your spirit, you really shouldn't bother," said villain informed Emmy coolly as he regarded her determined struggles of escape. "Just remain still until Layton arrives."

Emmy would have made a taunting reply, had Descole not gagged her with the white silk handkerchief he seemed to carry around for such occasions as this. Did he really believe she would scream to the professor for help, like a desperate damsel in distress? Or maybe he expected her to cry and beg for him not to hurt her. _Yeah, right. _Instead, Emmy was reduced to shooting the scientist a silent, deadly glare. She vowed vehemently; _As soon as I get out of here I am so taking that stupid mask of his and shoving it where the sun won't shine._

Her wonderful fantasises of torturing Descole were disturbed by two voices echoing across the rocky cavern:

"There they are, Professah!"

"_Emmy!" _

"We've been waiting, Layton," Descole drawled as the archaeologist and his apprentice raced towards them. Emmy felt a surprising surge of relief at the sight of her friends.

The professor growled "Descole, if you don't release her immediately—!"

Descole smirked. "I intend to do just so, as soon as my demands are met." Emmy couldn't help wincing when Descole grabbed her hair, yanking her to her feet and pulling her in front of him. She resisted but he drew a glistening sword; pressing it against her throat. "Give me the pendant, Layton."

Emmy shook her head furiously. "Mmph!"

Luke gasped "No...!" while the professor only stared at her. Emmy gazed right back into his eyes, willing him to understand. _Don't do it, don't you dare, Professor. _The blade bit into her neck harder as Descole's patience wavered. Tiny beads of blood began to appear on the skin below Emmy's chin.

"I repeat: _give me the pendant_... Or bid farewell to your precious assistant."

Gritting his teeth, the professor acquiescingly revealed the Prophesy Pendant from his coat pocket. Descole's eyes shone hungrily when the professor held the artefact up.

"Here is the pendant. Give me your word that you will free Emmy in exchange, _unharmed_." He added this at the end of the sentence (not taking any chances).

"Fine." Stubborn as a mule, Emmy dug her heels into the stone tiles, but Descole simply shoved her towards Layton so the trade could be made. One arm still restraining his hostage, Descole held his other hand out. "I'll take the pendant first."

The professor dropped the treasure into his enemy's open fingers. He said "And now, Emmy please."

Descole snatched the Prophesy Pendant and dragged the young woman backwards, smiling slyly. "You are a fool, Layton. We will be talking our leave from the ruins now but you won't follow, lest you risk your assistant's life. From there, I will decide on a time and a place to release her."

"Hey, you _promised,_" Luke protested. "Let her go!"

"I have not broken my word..."

Something strange happened for Emmy then— in that moment Descole and Luke's voices sounded very far away; the world seemed brighter, shining like crystal.

She saw the professor charge for Descole and her; however Descole swiftly dodged to the left, out of the professor's way, and hustled her to the cavern's exit. She would have struggled out of the scientist's grip, but she knew something wasn't quite right...

"Hey, you _promised, _let her go!" Luke repeated. His words sounded closer and louder now.

_Wait... What just happened? _Emmy wondered. It felt as if she was having an odd sense of déjà vu.

"I have not broken my word..." There was Descole's statement again.

That was when Emmy realized. _I've seen this before, somehow. I know what's coming next!_

Just as she expected, Professor Layton lunged towards Descole and her. But before Descole could jump to the left, Emmy threw all her weight to the _right._ She dived to the ground, slipping out of her surprised captor's clutches. Descole's astonishment gave Layton the opportunity to wretch his sword out of his hand. Pointing the weapon at Descole, the professor stepped in front of Emmy.

Descole was scowling at the loss of his hostage, but he wasn't ready to admit defeat yet. "Well played, Layton. It doesn't matter though, I still possess the Prophesy Pendant—"

"You mean _this _pendant_?_" Luke suddenly chirped from the professor's side.

Noticing the artefact in the boy's hand, Descole roared "How did you get that, brat?"

"_Whoops!_ I think you dropped it earlier, butter fingers."

"Well done Luke," the professor praised him. He sent a cold look at the scientist. "It's over, Descole. Leave while you still have the chance."

Descole sneered "You should be more concerned about your _assistant,_ Layton." before he turned and dashed out of the ruins.

With a gasp, the professor crouched beside Emmy and was horrified to discover the bleeding wound across her neck, gained from the sword grazing her flesh when she dived to the floor.

"Luke, help me untie her."

Luke peeled off Emmy's gag as the professor used the sword to slice through her rope bonds. Emmy groaned and opened her eyes.

"Professor...?" she murmured.

He stroked her hair, assuring her "It's alright my dear, you're safe now."

Emmy sat up stiffly and massaged her wrists, looking around the room. "Where's Descole?"

"Emmy, you're _bleeding!_" Luke burst out, pointing to her throat "Please... please don't die!"

"What? Oh," she said, noticing the blood but unperturbed. "It's not that deep; I think I'll live... Did one of you get the pendant off Descole? Can I have it?"

Exchanging glances with the professor, Luke handed the pendant to Emmy and she closed her eyes for a moment. When she looked at the two of them again, she was smiling. "Yes, I'll definitely survive, as long as well get out of here now."

"H-how can you be so sure?" Luke asked.

Holding his chin in his hand, the professor nodded. "Of course, the Prophesy Pendant allowed you to _glimpse into the future_. You were able to anticipate Descole's next move."

"That's right." Emmy covered her cut with Descole's makeshift white gag and grinned. "Remind me to thank Descole for his handkerchief."

Layton and Luke guided Emmy out of the ruins and they jumped into the Laytonmobile, breaking every British speed law as they drove to the hospital in the nearest town. The professor gave the Prophesy Pendant to the town's museum curator, with strict instructions to lock the artefact up. And of course, the unbreakable Emmy Altava made a full recovery from her injury. What do you take her for, some sort of weak sissy damsel in distress?

* * *

_**[[Well... I didn't mean for this to turn out as long as it did, but I wanted to add some mystery. I only just noticed the link between madiens from years ago attending tornaments and Descole's white handky. I hope everyone enjoyed it— especially you, Abbie. :D**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated thank you!]**__**]**_


End file.
